


~Strange Thing Called Love~

by Jullyjummy23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jullyjummy23/pseuds/Jullyjummy23
Summary: Who would've thought the enimies Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would end up falling in love? Will their secret relationship remain secret?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. _Start of the year_

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own any of these characters. This story is only what I wish would've happened between them-

It's their last year at Hogwarts. They arrive as they usually did. They went to their dorms and got all their stuff ready for the next day when the first class starts. Harry was walking with his friends from the Great hall when he feels like someone is watching him. It was a weird feeling, he didn't know what it was. It was probably just him. Who would be staring at him?   
He walks to his dorm. He meets Neville in the common room. "Hey Longbottom" Harry says as he sits down on the couch across from the fireplace. "Still reading about plants I see" Harry added and smiled. "Y-yeah" Neville said. He had been interested in plants since 3rd year. Ron and Hermione come into the common room. They had been all cuddly and touchy since they started dating after the war last year. Harry didn't hate it but all the kissing and clinginess was getting a bit old. Harry left the common room. He went to the Astrology tower, for some peace and quiet. As he arrived he saw a blonde boy sitting there by the edge. 

The blonde boy turned around. "Oh...it's just you" Harry said. It was Draco Malfoy. "Yeah. Just me" Draco answered in a sassy way. Harry sat down next to Draco with some space between. "Can I help you Potter?" Draco asked, he seemed frustrated. "No, I just came for some peace and quiet" Harry replied. "Since when did Draco come here?" Harry thought to himself. They sat there in silence for a while. Then Harry left to go to his dorm. When the evening got closer Harry went to the Great Hall to eat with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. They ate, Ron and Hermione acted as a clingy couple as they usually did. Luna and Neville were looking at a plant book. Ginny later joined them. Harry got the strange feeling again. He looked sneakily around and when he looked over at the Slytherin table he noticed someone staring. 

It was no other than Draco Malfoy. As soon as Harry looked at him Draco looked away. Harry did also and kept eating. After the dinner all of Harry's friends had already left. Harry finished eating and walked out of the Great Hall. Just when he took a step out of the castle someone grabbed his hand and dragged him aside. When Harry looked at the person who dragged him aside he saw a pair of silver eyes and blonde hair. It was Draco. "Why were you staring at me during dinner Potter?" Draco asked. He seemed mad but Harry didn't know why, when he looked over Draco's shoulder he saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini with grins on their face. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "You know damn what?!" Draco almost yelled at Harry. "I don't" Harry said. Draco grabbed Harry by the tie and said "Piss off Potter" then left. Blaise and Pansy looked at Harry with Grins on their faces then followed Draco.

Harry went to his dorm and went to bed. That night he didn't sleep. He was confused. "Why was Draco acting that way all of a sudden. I mean, I'm used to him teasing me but not like this" Harry thought to himself.


	2. ~Things are changing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thought about this and if there is something you think would make this fanfiction more interesting :)  
> Hope you liked this chapter. More to coming soon!

The next morning Harry got up. He showered got dressed and went into the Great Hall to eat some porridge before class. That day his first class was potions, "why does my day have to start with potions?" Harry asked himself. He was still thinking about the incident the night before. After breakfast he went to potions. He arrived early but the only ones there when he arrived were Blaise and Pansy. They glared at Harry, he didn't know why. Class started shortly after. In the middle of the class Harry felt it again. Someone staring at him. He ignored the feeling for a while but then looked around and saw the same silver eyes staring at him like the day before. Harry finished his class and then left the classroom. He went to the Astrology tower, it was his favorite place to go because there was peace and quiet, he could even hear his thoughts. Nobody really went to the Astrology tower unless they needed to. It was usually empty so Harry also went there to be private. When he arrived the tower was empty as he had hoped. He sat down on his usual spot and when he sat down he heard someone walking up the stairs to the tower. When he turned around he saw the person he least wanted to see at the moment. Draco, "what could he want now?" Harry thought to himself. 

Draco sat down a bit from Harry without looking at him. He looked out of the tower. Harry looked at him and asked. "Why do you keep staring at me and then blame me for it?". Draco didn't look at Harry and frankly, he ignored his question. "I don't care if you don't like me but I'd like an answer" Harry said. Draco looked at him, then he looked back out the tower. "Alright" Harry said and stood up. "Whatever shit you're going through or are doing, leave me out of it" Harry said frustrated and started walking away. When he was almost at the doorstep when Draco grabbed his shoulder. Turned him around to face him and kissed him.


	3. _Huge fight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ideas or other comments are greatly appreciated :)

Harry felt Draco's lips on his and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Why was he feeling this way. He had never gotten this feeling before so it was unknown and new to him. Before Harry could do or say anything Draco stepped back and left the tower.

Harry was in shock. Should he ask his friends? Should he try and talk to Draco? What should he do? Maybe just doing nothing is better. Act like this didn't happen, but how could he do that. His lips and cheeks were flushed and he was still standing there trying to catch his breath after that kiss. Harry stood there for a while then left to go to his room. He yet again didn't sleep that night, his mind was everywhere and nowhere, he tried to close his eyes and empty his mind but it didn't seem to work. 

The next morning Harry showered and got dressed he went along with his friends to the Great Hall to eat. When he looked over at the Slytherin table he noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen. The spot Draco usually sat stayed there empty. Not even a ghost was sitting in that spot. Harry finished eating and had some spare time to kill so he went to the tower. When he walked in someone grabbed him and pushed him up to a wall. It was Draco. "Who in Merlin's beard did you tell Potter?" he asked nervously it sounded. "No one" Harry said calm. "I know you're lying to me scarhead!" Draco interrupted him. "I'm not!" Harry said raising his voice a bit. Draco let him go and started phasing the room. "You better not tell anyone!" Draco said in a threatening way "if you do I will sure make this year hell for you" Draco added and started to walk off but Harry for some reason grabbed his hand to stop him. "Why did you?" Harry then asked. He wanted an answer, he didn't care if it would be something that didn't make sense but he wanted to know, hell he insisted. Draco looked at Harry. There was a silence for a while and then Draco said "I don't know". He was much more calm than before. "You.....don't know why you kissed me?" Harry asked confused. "No, I don't know!" Draco said a bit pissed. Draco jerked his hand away and left. Harry stood there with an answer he didn't think he would get. "There really is just one reason you kiss someone" Harry thought to himself. "You only kiss someone you like" Harry thought to himself. But that is impossible. Draco had been his enemy since first year when they were 11 years old. "Maybe he was just messing with me, but....he has never had a girlfriend and he seemed serious when he said I don't know" Harry thought to himself as he walked the halls. He then bumped into his friends. They went together to the castle grounds. Harry sat down in the grass, he was still thinking about the kiss. That damn kiss. His friends were just chatting and messing with each other. 

When it got late they went to the Great Hall for dinner. They also attended some classes that day. After dinner Hermione asked "do guys wanna have a small friend gathering tonight? it's Saturday tomorrow which means no school" they all said yes except Harry. He was going to fly on the pitch for a bit and try to get a good night sleep unlike the last 2 nights. Harry went to get his broom and then left to go on the pitch. When he arrived Draco was there with some of his Slytherin friends. Harry didn't mind them being there but just as he was about to mount his broom he heard one of Draco's friend yell "hey yo scarhead, why are you here?" Harry looked at them and then ignored them but as he was about to mount it one of the guys pushed him off the broom. Harry fell to the ground his broom laid there beside him. Harry stood up. "What do you want?" Harry asked. He was done with enough bullshit today and those guys were pulling his last straw. "Show you, Harry Potter, that you can't mess with any of us" said one of the guys. Then without a warning one of the guys punched Harry across the face. Harry backed a bit holding his face. Then the others joined and kept punching and kicking Harry until he fell to the ground. After a while Harry was all bruised. His lip was cut and he had a small cut on his cheek. His stomach, legs, arms and face were bruised. Mostly his stomach. The Slytherin boys had left and Harry almost fainted when someone grabbed him and tried lifting him supporting him and helping him walk. The last thing Harry remembered was being in that fight. 

After a while he woke up in the hospital wing. His stomach was bruised so it was hard to sit up. His lip was still cut but not bleeding as it was before. The nurse was there. "Who brought me here?" Harry asked her. "Mr. Malfoy did" she said and helped Harry sit up. "He sat here until I told him to leave" the nurse added. Harry looked at the time and saw it was 8 in the morning and classes were about to start. "Can I attend classes today?" Harry asked the nurse. "Yes, just stay out of trouble Mr. Potter" the nurse said. Harry got dressed and went to the Great Hall to his friends. 

He sat down and as soon as he did he saw his friends staring at him and then Luna asked. "Wow you're face is fucked". Just as Luna finished her sentence Hermione went "what happened to you!?!". "It's nothing, really" Harry said and finished eating some porridge. His friends were worried but Harry didn't want them to worry more than they already did. Harry went to all his classes then went to the library to borrow some books. When he left the library he stumbled across Draco in the halls. It was late so everyone was either in the library or their dorms so the halls were empty. Draco went to Harry and asked "are you alright?" in a tone that almost sounded like he was worried. "Maybe he is worried" Harry thought to himself. "My face is apparently fucked but other than that I'm fine" Harry said and started to walk off. Draco caught up with him and then said "I don't know why they did that I had nothing to do with it". "Malfoy I don't really care if you were a part of it or not just leave me alone, I don't want to be caught in all your shit" Harry replied and continued to walk off. "Can we at least talk?" Draco asked "I have nothing to say to you" Harry replied. As he was about to walk to the tower Draco followed him and then said "but i have to tell you something" Harry turned around to face Draco and then as Harry was about to tell him to leave him alone Draco said "I like you".


	4. _A Strange Feeling_

Harry stood still, he couldn't move and barely speak. Yet he was able to say "what did you say?". He heard Draco clearly, but he was just wondering if Draco was just messing with him or if he really meant it. "I- I like you...I think" Draco repeated. They stood there in silence looking at each other, not with hate like they usually did. It was an awkward silence between them, they stood there for a while and then Harry asked. "Are you just messing with me or?". Draco looked away and then back at Harry, then he replied. "I'm not". Yet again, there was silence. They both didn't know what to say, they didn't even know if they should just leave. After a while Harry sat down and Draco did too. Draco was waiting for Harry to respond, he looked at Harry. "Please say something" Draco said. "I-....I have to go" Harry said and stood up quickly. Draco didn't stop him and Harry left.

The next morning Harry showered and got dressed then went to the Astrology tower. Draco was there, he had been there for a while. Draco looked at Harry and then looked back out the tower. Harry sat down next to him. Harry didn't know what to say, he had left Draco there the night before and he had no idea what he felt for Draco. He didn't hate him, and he got this weird feeling in his stomach when he was close to him. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before, ever. Not even when he was dating Ginny before or Cho before her. He only felt this when he was with Draco, but they had been enemies since first year. How come he felt this for Draco, of all people. Harry only liked girls, or did he?  
Did he like Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I will maybe write more when I'm more inspired.  
> Hope you are excited for the next chapters <3  
> All ideas and thoughts are greatly appreciated :)


	5. ~The Change~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the relationship between Draco and Harry evolve?

There was silence between them. You could even hear the wind whistle. After a while Draco broke the silence.   
"I-I'm sorry..." he said.

"Huh?" Harry replied confused. "Why is he apologizing?" Harry wondered. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" Draco repeated. 

"Oh..uhm it's ok" Harry replied awkwardly.

Again, there was silence.  
"I was serious though...." Draco said, Harry turned his head to look at Draco. "I think I like you..." Draco continued while looking at Harry that looked back at Draco. "It's ok if you don't feel the same, I totally get if you don-" Draco began when his lips were sealed with a warm kiss from Harry. Harry's lips felt warm and butterflies were all over his stomach. Did he just kiss Draco. KISS!?! He didn't even realise himself that he just kissed Draco until he felt his lips on Draco's. That kiss answered his question. He felt something towards Draco, it wasn't hate or dislike. It was something he has never felt before.   
Could that be love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update the fiction. Been very busy. Hope you are all well and excited to see what awaits Draco and Harry's relationship :3


End file.
